


Kyōfu no sekai: Yoake

by SecondPicasso



Series: Kyōfu no sekai [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Police, Psychological Horror, Seinen, Shounen, Supernatural Elements, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondPicasso/pseuds/SecondPicasso
Summary: A breed of humanoid hybrids built from advanced technology and supernatural activity== Wilthons ==The shameless callers for either balance or order== Knights ==  == Demons ==Almoria, a world split into four sections: Javentall, Augustline, Barbou Junction and Castalair. These sections are separated somehow. Some tell rumours of this being the work of another section hiding in the sky: Novaline. Some claim this to be the work of the two Jade Gods or the Blitz Elves.(Javentall) Caught in the crossfire, orphans Werno Ivon and Relma Fushita struggle to adjust to a life that had, from the start, left them to fend for themselves. (Augustline) Siblings Debby and Kaeton Edwin , (Barbou Junction) people wonder the story of the multi-persona, Whitney the Switcher, (Castalair) Father of the Section Ian Illys attempts to care for his family whilst receiving risky criticism from most famous parties.Arc 1 [Wishing Arc]Arc 2 [Ascension Arc]





	Kyōfu no sekai: Yoake

_** Kyōfu no sekai ** _

_** Act 1: Yoake  ** _

* * *

 

** Wishes Arc **

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

 

_In the middle of the world upon the sea and touching the clouds, a platinum purple ball of light shone bright, leaking out sparks of lightning and fire._

_From every section, people start to notice it and point this out. Some back up either in fear or confusion, some shielded their eyes, some tried to bring their superiors forward for help._

_The ball of light started to grow in size and brightness, causing more fear to erupt._

_In the middle of the light, a tall feminine figure covered by a white hood held an strange key._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

_**TWELVE HOURS AGO**   
_

 

_A man with messy black hair and a woman with sunny blonde hair run hurriedly through an underground tunnel with faces full of fear, the woman constantly looking back in paranoia. "Ichiga, there's no need to look back! They can't find you here!" the man said, stopping them both in their tracks in order to assure her. "I'm panicking!! You know she'll have our heads for this?! Do you th--" her rant is interrupted by a shrill cry coming from the baby carriage she is carrying. Looks at the carriage in tears she sniffled before whispering, "Do you think anyone would take him with open arms?"_

_"I can't just sit back and let you both die!" the man argued._

_The baby is still crying._

_With a face that oozes desperation, the man held his hand out and clenched his fist tight, hearing the many quick cracks, feeling the sweat mix_ _with the blood staining his fingers._

_"I have no problem dying. It's you two I refuse to drag down with me!" he seethes angrily._

_"I told you, we can make it out of this together! I've gathered myself now! Please just--"_

_"They will be her drones chasing us at any opportunity! I need to slow them down!" the man insisted, pushing the woman with caution for the baby._

_Once there was a table's distance between the man and the woman, Ichiga, the man's fist slammed down on his floor, forming a steel wall in front of him. " **Nooo** **!** " the muffled cry of Ichiga was audible. _

_Burying his head in conflict, he turned back from where they were running._

_Suddenly he ran in inhuman speed, in seconds reaching the entrance of the tunnel, then burying the door in steel as well. He jumped through a window to was close to him, landing on a bridge._

_Suddenly, a squad of humanoid-shaped cyborgs landed, circling him._

_"You won't find her! Tania can kill me...."_

_The man faced the first cyborg with a murderous glare. This glare became more haunted when his forehead and his jawline starting to ablaze with dark blue eyes and entire skin turning into steel. "But you will never have my spouse and child! I will take a thousand stabs to anywhere as long as my real family breathes. **Bring me your best weaponry; YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT**!!"_

_He attacks._

* * *

 

** Kyōfu no sekai: 01 **

**Second-Picasso**

 

**Episode 1: Divided Once** _  
_

**Episode 2: Four Halves**

**Episode 3: 13 Years Later**

**Episode 4: The Arrival of the Knights**

* * *

 


End file.
